Snow Day
by Bumi the Non-Bender
Summary: During a winter storm, the Chief allows for the day to be spent with her hubby. He has a few ideas of what to do, and she has a few of her own! [Lin and Bumi are married for an irrelevant amount of time in this fic]


Snow Day

During the week, over 3 feet of snow (about 1 meter in all) had fallen in Republic City. The way the world worked, when it was cold? The crime rate was as low as the temperature. Lin had called in and let the bulk of the police force have the day off unless they wanted to clock in some over-time. A year ago, she never would have done anything like that – but Bumi was a very persuasive influence when it came to taking the day off now and then.

With a sigh, she had relented to Bumi's demands, calling the station shortly before being pulled back into bed. She had been sitting on the edge of the bed after her alarm went off, just thinking about how miserable the day would have been anyway.

"Come on, honey. I have a better idea than paperwork." was all he had said before his hands had wrapped around her and lightly pulled back. She turned as she moved with him, kissing him softly. He held her against him, them laying together for the better part of an hour before Bumi said anything. "This'll be fun."

He gave Lin a small squeeze while she rolled her eyes, but she stood with him and started getting dressed for the weather. It was cold, the forecast this morning had said it was 19°F (-7°C), so she put on her normal tank-top with a sweater over it that Bumi had given her a few weeks before just for such a day. He himself had dressed in a few layers of lighter shirts and a sweater of his own, before he put on those goofy earmuffs. When Lin saw the earmuffs she stifles a laugh, covering her smile with her hand.

"What? They keep my ears warm!" he pouted, "I guess you don't want your present then…?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion when he turned around, but understanding when he opened a small box. Inside it was a small set of earmuffs and a matching scarf.

"Oh Boom…" she rolled her eyes, "oh course I'd like my present. I'd _love_ it, actually…" He grinned as he pulled out the scarf, helping wind it around her neck. Surprisingly, or rather considering Bumi planned for _everything_, it went incredibly well with her sweater. She figured Bumi must have bought it specifically _to_ match.

The earmuffs were next, and even though they were a different pattern and color, they looked identical to his pair in every other way. A little oversized looking, somewhat dorky… but Lin couldn't help but love them just because they were a gift from Bumi.

"Thanks…" she smiled, placing her hand on his cheek. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him before taking his hand in hers. "Ok, well I'm waiting. This better be fun, or else." she gave him a stern look jokingly.

"Or else… what?" he grinned.

"Oh wouldn't _you_ like to know? Now let's go." Lin squeezed his hand as he led her to the door, both of them putting on their coats and moving to go outside. Bumi had a hard time opening the door for a moment, the wind pressing it closed. With a mighty shove it opened, the wind blowing his hair back. It was the kind of gust that takes one's breath away for a moment, luckily Bumi had not only Water Tribe tolerance but also the airbending technique to keep himself warm.

Lin on the other hand wasn't so fortunate, blinking rapidly as she tried to adjust to the cold. She slipped on her gloves, having forgotten them until the chill reminded her. Bumi's arm went around her shoulder, holding her close to him. She could feel the difference in temperature when touching him, however it worked it was nice. They walked across the street to the small children's park – some of the kids that had the day off were there already, but it was still early enough in the day that most were likely still sound asleep if their parents hadn't woken them.

Some were throwing snowballs, making figures out of the snow, or just running around. Their giggles and squeals making Bumi smile. Lin smirked at the kids, thinking they should have been in classes or at least reading. But against her will she had the smallest of smiles at the corner of her mouth when she saw a couple kids having a snowball fight.

"Let's do this." Bumi said, Lin turning to him about to ask what he meant as a snowball hit her direct center in the chest.

"Bumi!" she yelled, but dodged as another snowball was hurled at her. Ducking low, she scooped up snow for herself and whipped it towards him. Bumi's arm came up and absorbed the impact, bits of snow splattering every which way. He squatted down and brought a large bunch of snow to him as quickly as he could, getting hit on the shoulder by one of Lin's before he could make his monstrously sized weapon.

He lifted it above his head about to throw it at her when he was hit square in the face, causing him to drop the snowcannonball onto his head. Lin giggled into her hand at all the snow in his hair and beard. "Shit-" his hands went to his eyes, Lin's laugh died off as she walked over to see if he was alright. Apparently her shot had been _too_ good; his eye was all red from the cold and snow that had gotten in it.

"Bumi I am _so_ sorry. Let's go back inside and I'll-" he grabbed her arms. "Bumi!" she squealed when he picked her up out of the blue and jumped into the snow with her, a poof of the powdery frozen water flying at the impact. She could feel the cold that had gotten under her coat from the move, but sighed when cold lips were pressed her hers. She sighed into the kiss, gloved hands coming to his rosy cheeks.

The children that were near them had all ran off screaming at the oogies before them; it made Bumi smile. "I love you, Linny-Bear." he rested his forehead against hers, the tips of their noses touching.

"I love you too, Boom…" she smiled back softly and kissed him lightly once more. They stayed like that for a moment, metaphorically frozen in place. The corner of Lin's mouth tightened in a mischievous smile just before she rolled them over so he was below her. She ran her hand along her hair, sliding some out of place behind her ear, before she leaned back down for a prolonged kiss. All thoughts of the word 'cold' were gone from their minds.

The wind started to pick up again, nearly blowing her earmuffs off her head. Her hand flung up to hold them in place and she reluctantly stood, "We should go back inside." said Bumi – taking the words right out of her mouth. She nodded and helped him up, Bumi using the momentum to suddenly lower her down in his grasp for a third and final smooch. Her hand held the back of his neck until after he raised her back up. When they took a step away, Bumi admired their handiwork in the snow. "Now _those_ are some of the best dang snow angels I've ever seen!" he laughed; a massive blob shape in the snow where they had just been with random feet and hands sticking out everywhere, occasionally a head here and there.

Lin laughed with him, taking hold of his arm and leaning her head against it. She sighed, "Let's get inside, it's still too cold." They trudged through the snow, taking nearly double the time to get back to their home as it had been to get to the park. When they finally got inside, their wet clothes were shed and left by the door. "That _was_ fun… but I think you're still curious to know what the 'or else' was." she smiled, leading him by the hand to the bedroom to warm them both up.


End file.
